


Worries

by Miya_Smith_81



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Smith_81/pseuds/Miya_Smith_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After visiting Newt in the Crank Palace, Thomas and Minho are left to think about everything that has happened. Summary sucks and the fic is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the third book (there may be spoilers for those who have not read it) right after the group visited Newt in the Crank Palace. Some of the paragraphs have been taken right from the book so I just want to say I own none of these parts or the characters. Enjoy!

After seeing Newt a somber mood was set on the Burg. Eventually, Thomas and Minho got themselves up and went to sit on a couch in the common room area while Brenda helped Jorge in the cockpit. 

With time to think, the full reality of what had happened hit Thomas like a falling boulder. Ever since Thomas had entered the Maze, Newt had been there for him. Thomas hadn’t realized just how much of a friend Newt had become until now. His heart hurt. 

He tried to remind himself that Newt wasn’t dead. But in some ways this was worse. In most ways. He’d fallen down the slope of insanity, and he was surrounded by bloodthirsty Cranks. And the prospect of never seeing him again was almost unbearable. 

Both boys were silent, neither feeling the need to voice the thoughts plaguing their minds. The three of them had been through so much together and the thought of losing Newt brought on a wave of emotions new to both Thomas and Minho. 

After what felt like hours of the uncomfortable silence Minho finally broke it, “What do you think is going to happen to him?” His voice showing the sorrow his face did not. 

“I don’t know.” Thomas responded trying to keep from breaking down in tears. Now was not the time to be crying like a baby. 

“Maybe it’s a good thing.” Minho offered, “Maybe when their minds go, they’re not themselves anymore. Maybe the Newt we know is gone and he’s not aware of what’s happening to him. So really, he’s not suffering.”

“I don’t believe it. I think he will always be there just enough to be screaming on the inside, suffering every second of it. Tormented like someone buried alive.” Thomas said. 

“Don’t think like that.” Minho took Thomas’ hand and intertwined their fingers, “It will only make it worse.” 

Standing up abruptly, Thomas yelled “How much worse could it get! Our best friend is slowly going insane and there is nothing we can do to stop it!”

Hearing the noise, Brenda peered around the corner to see what was going on. She saw Thomas standing while looking at Minho. She knew what the boys were feeling and decided not to get involved but stayed to observe the interaction. 

“Thomas, calm down. We will figure this out. Right now all we can do it rest and we will think of a plan when we get back to Denver.” Minho stood up and wrapped his arms around Thomas trying to console the boy. 

Thomas willingly enveloped his arms around Minho’s neck and allowed him to guide them back onto the couch. Minho changed his position so that his front was against Thomas’ back and his arms wrapped protectively around Thomas’ thin waist. 

After a few minutes Thomas finally relaxed and turned to face Minho. He did not expect to be met with a loving gaze. Placing his hands on Minho’s chest, he began tracing aimless shapes, Minho doing the same on his back. 

“This may sound dramatic but I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t immune.” Minho said bringing a hand up to stroke Thomas’ cheek. “I love you so much.” 

Thomas smiled and leaned in to place a sweet chaste kiss on Minho’s lips, “I love you too.”

Smiling, Minho pulled Thomas closer to him and they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. All their worries pushed to the back of their minds until it was time to make them resurface.


End file.
